Percy's Sugar Daddy
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Percy met Nico at his barista-job and he's instantly attracted to the charming, older Italian. What he doesn't expect is for Nico to be rich, or for Nico to fall in love with him. That being the case, Nico decides that he wants to take care of Percy. Not just by paying off all of Percy's student loans and fees, but in every aspect. sugar-daddy!Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Percy's Sugar Daddy || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Percy's Sugar Daddy – Nico's Favorite Boy-Toy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, Daddy Kink, BDSM, cock warming, spanking, sex-toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicp/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Summary: Percy and Nico first met in a coffee shop, where Percy is somehow trying to earn enough money for college. The more often Nico goes there, the deeper he falls for the charming barista. When Nico decides to spend his wealth well by paying off Percy's student loan, things go south before they get better. Not just better; incredible even. Percy's happier with Nico than he's ever been before, if only his friends would stop teasing him about his 'sugar daddy'...

 **Percy's Sugar Daddy**

 _Nico's Favorite Boy-Toy_

Nico di Angelo had made his first own million when he was twenty-five. A long standing family tradition, of sorts. He came from a long line of extremely successful businessmen. And even though the family wealth would have been enough to keep him and the next three generations of di Angelos going, he still expanded on his own business and made his own money; he was more than just the heir to the di Angelo name, he was _the_ Nico di Angelo, owner of the biggest record label in all of the US. After his father's passing, he had taken over and revolutionized it, brought it to even more fame than ever before and practically mass-producing brilliant talents. He smiled pleased to himself as he opened a magazine claiming Nico di Angelo to be the most desired single under forty.

"Your coffee, sir."

Nico grunted and nearly missed to look up, but his big sister Bianca had beaten enough manners into him to offer the barista a charming smile despite the painfully early hour and the, so far, lack of caffeine. He did not expect the barista who brought him his coffee to look quite that... utterly gorgeous. Blinking slowly, Nico looked the pretty boy up and down. Messy black hair that already looked like it had been ruffled, grabbed and pulled during sex, sun-kissed skin and full, pink lips. He wasn't exactly tall or broad, but definitely nicely trained. And the best? Those very kind and intense eyes of a color such a beautiful mix of blue and green that Nico felt himself tempted to just look into them and count the different shades of both colors.

"Grazie mille, carino", said Nico, turning his smile up a few watt.

The cute barista – Percy, according to his name-tag – blushed a very pleasant red that suited him quite well and went along great with those amazing eyes. Nico decided that day that he had just found his new go-to coffee shop. Normally, he didn't quite care in which of the dozens of Starbucks and no name brands he'd go to get his fix, but this one at least offered eye-candy.

/break\

The eye-candy was studying marine biology at the local college. He was twenty-three, which made him fifteen years Nico's junior. He was living in an apartment close to campus with three others – Leo, Piper and Annabeth. Aside from working as a barista, he was also a waiter for the night shift in a cute little diner and he refilled shelves at a local grocery shop in the mornings before classes, while also working at the zoo on the weekends tending to the animals. All to somehow pay off his student loan, because the fees were just too much. His father had died before his birth, a marine and a good man, according to Percy's mother Sally. Sally was working in a candy shop, not exactly making big money either, while her new husband was a teacher. But the two of them also had to feed Percy's little brother Tyson, so Percy didn't want to ask them for money either.

Perhaps Nico had started taking more time for his morning coffee and maybe he was talking _a lot_ to Percy. The boy was strong and impressive and gorgeous. Nico was completely enchanted now that he actually knew Percy. Before, it had been simple eye-candy, but now he was Percy Jackson, the kind and sweet boy who was also funny and quirky and to whom Nico could listen to for hours.

"You need to sleep more, Percy", chided Nico with a frown as he ordered his coffee.

Percy behind the counter rubbed self-consciously at the dark bags beneath his eyes. "Well, what can I say? Some of us have to work a lot to earn a little, Mister di Angelo."

Nico grunted displeased. Some days, Percy had a hard time to focus on simple conversations because he had barely slept between all his jobs _and_ the work he had to do for college. If Nico had a say in it, Percy would just get to kick back, look gorgeous and let Nico take care of him, really.

/break\

Percy fell forward right onto the couch, landing with his face in Annabeth's lap. The blonde grunted displeased, prompting Percy to carefully shrug his shoes off with his feet. She didn't like it when they were on the couch with their shoes on. Pleased by that, she patted his head in praise.

"You okay, Percy?", asked Annabeth softly.

"...Tired", mumbled Percy, adjusting with a groan to lay more comfortably.

He had worked at the grocery store before dawn, then in the coffee shop until shortly before noon when he had to head to class and after that, he had another shift at the diner. Annabeth continued to caress Percy's hair soothingly. Slowly cracking an eye open, Percy checked his surroundings. Honestly, he hadn't even noticed that Annabeth was sitting on the couch when he had collapsed on it. Next to Annabeth was her girlfriend Piper, reading some kind of fashion and celebrity and gossip magazine. She worked at a hair salon part time and occasionally 'borrowed' the old magazines there. Percy frowned confused as the cover of the magazine smiled charmingly at him upside-down.

"...That's Mister di Angelo", stated Percy with rising confusion.

Piper raised one eyebrow and looked at him. "Yes, it is. Congratulations, your observation skills have not yet suffered from all the overworking you do to your body."

"Why's Mister di Angelo on the magazine?", asked Percy, confusion growing more and more.

"Because there's an article about the ten hottest wealthy singles under forty in this", replied Piper.

"Why's Mister di Angelo in that article?", continued Percy to ask.

"I swear, if this is some twenty-question stuff, I quit", grunted Piper a little annoyed, pointing at the picture of the man on the cover. "See that? That's a hot man. Lesbian, not blind. Even I can see that. You're gay, you should also be capable of seeing that."

"Course he's hot", mumbled Percy with a slight pout. "But why's he on a magazine?"

"Third generation owner of Elysium Records. Wealthiest man in New York and one of the richest guys in all of the US", replied Annabeth for her girlfriend. "But even before he took over the family business, he already made a million himself by investing his own money in street artists in whom he believed. They rose to the top faster than anyone could blink. He has a keen eye for talent."

"...He's rich?", asked Percy with a frown, sitting up some. "I mean, duh, with those suits he always wears, but... He's like... famous? I... I didn't know that."

"Percy, sweetie, I love you, but _please_ watch the news or read a newspaper every once in a while", sighed Annabeth, patting his head in a patronizing manner, one curious eyebrow raised. "How do you know him without knowing who he is, Percy?"

"He's one of my regulars, at the coffee shop. Comes in every morning, stays for an hour to drink his coffee and eat a muffin. Been coming for the past two months now. We talk, often. I kind of occasionally take my break when he comes in so I can sit with him and talk", admitted Percy, cheeks a bit pink. "He's a real gentleman, asks a lot of questions about me and listens to me. It's... nice. Talking to him. He's very witty and snarky too."

Piper slowly put her magazine down and stared dumbly at Percy, while Annabeth mirrored that expression. "You... You're crushing on him. Without knowing he's famous and filthy rich?"

"Guess so?", admitted Percy, cheeks turning a darker red.

"Wow", whispered Piper in awe. "You literally found Prince Charming. So, are you dating?"

"What? No!", exclaimed Percy embarrassed. "I'm just his barista. And sure, we're getting along, but... that's all. I'm not gonna hit on a customer... Especially not now. He's _so far_ out of my league."

Piper heaved a dramatic sigh. "Poor little fool."

/break\

Percy dreaded the visit at the bank. He had to check his account to see if there would be any food for the rest of the month, or if it was going to be another two weeks of ramen and water for him. He frowned when his statement of account was missing the huge chunk of money that college should have charged this month. Despite taking on credits, there was still a lot of money he had to pay every month, additional to the debt piling up for once he was done with college.

"Oh man", sighed Percy frustrated, pushing the piece of paper into his pocket and instead getting his phone out. "Hey, Piper, you think you can cover my shift at the diner? I have to go to the registration office. There was some kind of mix up that I have to take care of..."

Two hours later, Percy had spend a ridiculously long time waiting in the registration office before he finally got to talk to someone, just to have a ridiculous debate. Apparently, someone had paid not just this month's tuition fee, but actually also everything else in advance, right up to his graduation. It didn't make any sense to Percy. There must have been some kind of mix-up. Some other student who got into a inheritance and wanted to pay off his own debt, but the office had mixed something up. Percy didn't want that. He wanted them to right this wrong, because some other poor person was going to be in a lot of money trouble because of that. The lady was not very pleased by his stubbornness and by him accusing them of screwing something up, but she said she'd investigate.

/break\

Nico was in a fairly good mood as he sat down in his favorite little coffee shop. He had done good the other day. It had been the perfect idea, really. What with how exhausted and tired and overwhelmed Percy was with all the jobs he took on and all the things he had to do, all Nico wanted to do was _help_. So he did what was easiest; he investigated to find out where Percy took his credits and then paid that off as well as the still outstanding fees for the future. No more money problems for his favorite little barista. Percy would be able to cut back on his shifts, maybe on a job or two, so he could focus on what was important – first of all his health and secondly then his degree.

"Percy. You look troubled, carino", noted Nico concerned as Percy sat down next to him.

He was carrying the coffee for Nico, a chocolate for himself and a big piece of apple pie for the both of them to share. It had become a bit of a ritual in the mornings and Nico was very grateful for it. Then again, he was grateful for every minute he got to spend with Percy.

"Huh? Yeah. There's... been some misunderstanding, or mix-up, or whatever", sighed Percy, rubbing his eyes. "They didn't want their monthly portion of my pay. Say someone already paid it all off. Now I'm trying to find out what poor fool is even poorer now thanks to the mix-up..."

"There was no mix-up", stated Nico, eyebrows drawn together. "I paid your debt."

Percy paused, the mug with the chocolate half an inch from his lips as he looked over its rim to stare at Nico in confused. "What... What do you mean by that?"

"I told you, I don't like seeing you so exhausted all the time", answered Nico softly, reaching out to grasp Percy's free hand in his own. "I was thinking about what I can do to help. And then, well, I realized. I have... I have _a lot_ of money, just... laying around. Your problem is a lack of money, so I thought if I paid off your debt, you would be able to breath more freely."

"...Y—You paid... t—thousands of d—dollars for my... my tuition... j—just like that...?"

"Well, yes", nodded Nico with a smile. "There's no need to thank me-"

"I wasn't planning on thanking you, I was planning on slapping you, but then I'd lose my job for hitting a customer", hissed Percy, looking absolutely furious and offended.

Nico frowned, more than just confused. "I... don't understand, I'm afraid?"

"Well, that should be my line", snorted Percy, glaring. "Who do you think you are? Just because you're some rich fancy guy you can violate someone else's life like that? O—Or that I'm just spending time with you because of your money? Or that you can buy me like some kind of whore?"

"Percy, Percy—Perseus, slow down. And maybe quiet down, people are looking", interrupted Nico softly. "Neither was I trying to buy your affection nor am I expecting you to just spend time with me for the sake of my money. Honestly, I was actually pretty sure you didn't know who I was, because you kept asking me questions that the first sentence on my Wikipedia article answers... I'm just... trying to help, Percy. I knew you'd say no because you're a very selfless person who would never ask anything of someone else, but... you're overworking yourself. I have the money, it's just uselessly laying around, really. In fact, I have so much, the money I spend on you isn't even a noticeable amount, really. But it makes a whole difference for you."

Percy took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "But... But _why_? I don't understand... Am I some kind of charity project for you then? Do you just... pick some random guy on the street to spend your money on so you feel better about yourself, or what...?"

Now it was Nico's turn to look mildly offended. "No, Percy. You're not... not a charity case. I admit, at first I simply enjoyed the... view in this establishment. The more we talked, the better I got to know you and... I was slowly falling in love with you, Perseus. I love you. That is why I wanted to do something good and grand for you. I... I thought what I did was a... sweet gesture. I didn't expect it to be, uh, trouble between us? I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen."

"Your... people skills suck", muttered Percy as he stared dumbfounded at Nico. "You know, _normal_ people ask someone out when they like them and don't just go and pay off debts..."

Nico cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well... yes, I guess. Perhaps that would have been the more traditional approach. I'm a bit rusty, you see. Most people I... got intimate with, I met through my line of work. And most of those were just after me for either my fame or my money. You? I was so sure you had no idea who I was the first time I walked into this coffee shop. It was so... refreshing, talking to someone who wasn't starstruck or anything. It was so nice to talk about my family as just my family and not with the other party interrupting and commenting on how they read about my sister's passing and are so sorry for me, or how they read about my father's business. You were so genuinely interested and listening. I enjoy spending time with you."

Percy frowned and heaved a slightly irritated sigh. "I enjoy spending time with you too, Mister di Angelo. And... uh, well, I didn't know who you were. I only realized it last weekend actually, when my friend Piper was reading some magazine that claimed you're the hottest celebrity single under forty. I was kind of... surprised. I really hadn't known. But... it didn't change anything. You're still you and for a moment I was tempted to read up on you, but then I figured no, I want to learn whatever else there is to know about you from you."

"Does that mean you will stop being angry with me?", asked Nico hopeful, using his puppy eyes.

Percy bit his lips from cooing, because Nico had incredibly effective puppy eyes. "Maybe. I don't know yet. We need to _talk_ about this some more. You can't just go around and pay my expanses. I swear, if I find out you decided to pay my rent too or something, I will personally kick you out of here and I never want to see your face again, are we clear?"This is... this is far beyond a gift or present, it's an invasion into my privacy and that's not okay."

"Understood", nodded Nico, frowning as he made a mental note to cancel on the transfer concerning Percy's rent for the coming month. "No invasion of privacy anymore."

"...Okay", nodded Percy reluctantly, leaning back. "Well, are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?", asked Nico confused.

"To go out with you", stated Percy and rolled his eyes. "I mean, you... just said you're in love with me, right? And you spend thousands of dollars on me because you love me. So... do you actually want to go out with me, or did you change your mind?"

"Oh. So you... you would consider going on a date with me?", asked Nico hopefully.

"I like you", shrugged Percy with the slightest blush. "I mean, I _really_ like you. So... yeah."

Nico smiled brightly, in a way that Percy hadn't seen before and that made Percy's blush brighten. "Would you please go out with me, Percy? And... would you perhaps consider accepting my money, even though you see it as an invasion of your privacy? Please. You truly... are overworking yourself and I hate to see you so exhausted all the time, Percy. You can barely find the time to concentrate on your studies anymore and... and what would be the _point_ in all the debts if you'd fail your degree?"

Percy gritted his teeth and glared at Nico defiantly like a stubborn child, arms crossed over his chest. "A loan. It's a loan. I will pay you back. If you are so adamant about it, I will accept it as a loan that I will pay back to you again at some point. We can... negotiate terms more definitely, but I won't accept all of that money just like that."

Nico heaved a sigh and frowned at Percy. "No interests and no time-limit on the repay. You repay it whenever you have the money, you concentrate on making a career first."

"Whatever", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Stubborn bastard."

Nico actually laughed at that, startling Percy. "I'm sorry. But there aren't many people with the guts to talk that way to me. It's part of your charm. But yes, I am a stubborn bastard."

"Okay, okay... So are we on for a date now or not?", inquired Percy with both eyebrows raised.

"Yes. If you'd allow me to take you out, yes", confirmed Nico, taking a pen and a little notepad out to write down a row of numbers. "That is my phone number. Since you can now... cut back on your shifts some, maybe you can see when you have some free time left over and give me a call?"

Percy rolled his eyes again for good measure but he also smiled a little. "Will do."

/break\

"You look gorgeous", whispered Nico impressed as he stared at Percy.

Percy blushed, tugging on the slightly too long sleeves of his shirt that also had a too large collar, revealing kind of a lot of his neck and shoulders, but Leo had said it was perfect. The skinny jeans were a little too skinny and Percy wasn't entirely sure if he could sit down in them, but Piper had declared that his ass had never looked tighter before.

"Thanks. You look great too, Mister di Angelo", smiled Percy.

Nico blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. "We're going on a date. Perhaps you could call me Nico, Percy? It's... my first name. Normally, my dates use my first name."

Percy's eyes widened and he nodded. "Uh, yeah. Force of habit. Nico."

Nico smiled and offered Percy his arm to take. The rich celebrity was dressed surprisingly casual, in jeans and a tight-fitted black shirt. Percy had never seen Nico without a suit, but he liked it.

"Where do you want to go?", inquired Nico charmingly.

"There's this taco stand that has the best tacos in the world", grinned Percy.

"Not entirely what I pictured for our first date, but yes", nodded Nico. "Anything you want."

They had agreed that Percy would pick for their first date and he would be paying. Percy smiled pleased as he led the way. They walked there, picked their food and Percy paid. Together, they went to the park with their tacos and sat down at the lake, side by side.

"This is... unusual", admitted Nico softly. "That's the plan? Just eat and talk here?"

"Yeah. I had an exhausting day, even without the job at the grocery shop and with cutting back hours at the diner – must make you happy, huh – it was still exhausting, so I just wanna talk and sit with you and enjoy your company", hummed Percy, resting his cheek against Nico's arm.

Nico smiled a little, wrapping one arm around Percy's waist while holding the taco with the other. "Sounds very enjoyable. Anything involving your company sounds perfect, Percy. But... not all our dates will be like that – not like that, don't look so irritated with me. I mean, at one point paparazzi will figure out that I take an interest in you and will start following us around. I just... you should know that. You will come into their focus too and I figured you should know."

"I can handle that", shrugged Percy and leaned over to sneak a bite from Nico's taco.

"I'm sure you'll give them a run for their money", smiled Nico dreamily.

/break\

Nico's predictions were right. Both of them. The paparazzi were all over the cute barista who had stolen the heart of the most wanted bachelor. But Percy proved to be insanely good at dodging them or evading them. He was also so charming that he had the press wrapped around his little finger at this point and Nico was insanely grateful for that. He had feared the reporters would chase him away and he had expressed so toward Percy. Percy had rolled his eyes, called him a dork and kissed him softly. Honestly, Percy hadn't expected a billionaire to be such a cute dork.

The presents were a bit of a problem though.

Chocolate. But not just normal chocolate, no, freshly imported from Switzerland.

Flowers. But not your average hand-picked ones from the neighbor's garden, no a dozen red roses each and every week.

And that, Percy had somehow been able to manage. But then it increased. Percy's watch broke and he complained about it and the next day, Nico gave him a ten thousand dollar watch when he came to the coffee shop in the morning. Nico had also taken him clothes shopping on more than one occasion. Percy had drawn the line when his bike had a flat and there was a shiny new _car_ waiting outside their apartment complex, with a pretty blue bow on the hood. And, of course, there were the dates themselves, whenever Nico paid.

Dinner in Venice. Italy. That's in _Europe_. Which is an entirely different continent, for heaven's sake!

Movie premiers for which, of course, Nico had to buy Percy a fancy suit again.

A weekend in Switzerland where they went skiing. Just like that, because Nico had a house there.

"Percy, there's another delivery from your sugar daddy", announced Leo.

Percy's roommate entered their shared room with a package in his hands, both eyebrows raised as he stared pointedly at Percy, who just blushed in return. "He's not my... He's just my boyfriend."

"Yeah, boyfriend who went to Hawaii with you last weekend, 'just because'...", countered Leo.

Percy's blush darkened as he took the package from Leo to open it. A bright smile eased his facial expression as he saw the snow-globe inside. Percy and Nico had been dating for half a year now and due to Nico's job, he often had to travel. Whenever he had to go, he'd send Percy a snow-globe from wherever he was. This one was from Paris. Smiling, Percy put it on the shelves with the others before he collapsed back onto his bed, staring up at the shelf.

"You have a billionaire wrapped around your little finger and you're happy about a cheap plastic toy?", teased Leo, sitting down on his own bed and watching Percy curiously.

"Hey, it took me two months to make him cut back on the super expensive gifts", sighed Percy and rolled his eyes. "So, if instead of a five-digit expensive gift, I get like fifty tiny ones, I'm relieved."

"You're such a weirdo", grinned Leo amused, getting hit square in the face by Percy's pillow. "Ouch. What? I'm right though. Everyone else would be happy they'd have someone willing to spend that much money on them, you know?"

"I'm with Nico because I love Nico and not Nico's bank account", whispered Percy.

Leo laughed amused, throwing the pillow back at his friend.

/break\

Snow-globes and expensive presents aside, there were also sex toys. Lots of them, actually. Percy blushed at the thought. The first time they had sex had been three months into their relationship, because both of them wanted to take things slow. For two months, they had regular, boring vanilla sex. Well, not boring. Nico was a very tender and yet passionate lover and Percy felt incredibly taken care of with his boyfriend. But for the last month, they had tried to... spice things up a little. With some sex toys, some tying Percy to the bed blindfolded so Nico could ravish him and some tying Nico to the bed so Percy could ride him to his last drop of cum. They had tested the waters, so to speak, and came to realize there were some kinks they liked and some kinks they shared. Over the past week, the couple had done some negotiating, digging through they like and agreeing on what they'd like to try together, or what was a big no-no, as well as bringing safety precautions up. Now Percy had a safeword and a dom with whom he felt so much better taken care of than with his last three boyfriends put together. Nico was incredible and Percy was grateful to have him.

"Hey there", whispered Nico softly, caressing Percy's hair. "You still with me?"

Percy made a little sound around the half-hard dick in his mouth, nodded in confirmation. He was sitting on a fluffy giant pillow under Nico's desk, head between the businessman's thighs and Nico's cock in his mouth. Nico hummed and patted Percy's head praisingly.

"Good boy", said Nico. "You haven't wiggled and whined in a while, I was getting concerned."

Cornered his ass. Percy whined as Nico turned the thick vibrator inside Percy's ass even higher. The actual reason why there had been wiggling and whining to begin with before Percy's thoughts had drifted off to the development of their relationship. Nico shushed him.

"Now, now. I just said you're a good boy, so _be_ a good boy and stay still", chided Nico. "You know I have important business to take care of and the only reason I allowed you to come over was if you promised to stay silent, still and not bother me, Perseus."

Percy took a deep, shaky breath through his nose and forced himself to stay still, despite the stimulation against his prostate and the fact that he had a fat, delicious cock in his mouth that he _really_ wanted to suck into full hardness and then suck dry. But this was how they played it. Well, not always. They had tried different scenarios out this the past month, but Nico had a lot of work to do. So did Percy, though considerably much lesser seeing as he was now down to only his barista job at this point in time, giving him plenty of time for college and for private life. This had somehow evolved though. At first, it had just been Percy, resting his head in Nico's lap and getting caught up on something or another that he had to read for college. When he proved to be incapable of sitting still or staying silent, Nico had added a ball-gag and, if Percy didn't need his hands, some way of tying Percy up. Now, when Percy didn't actually come to also work on stuff while Nico was working, Percy served as Nico's cock-warmer. It had been the billionaire's idea, who had suggested it flustered and awkwardly – awkwardly so because he had first tried it when he had a short-lived affair with his secretary, who had enjoyed spending his breaks under Nico's desk in the office and with Nico's cock in his mouth. Neither Nico nor Percy liked to bring up past relationships, but in many cases those had been inspiration for what they had now, so it was inevitable. And after trying it the first time, Percy had admitted that he enjoyed it a lot too. He enjoyed everything that gave him the chance to prove to Nico that he was a good boy and he did love Nico's cock. It wasn't the longest dick Percy had ever seen, but definitely above average and what was even more important, it was the _thickest_ cock Percy had ever seen. And part of Percy enjoyed that this required him to do absolutely nothing. Sure, he had been able to also quit the job at the diner and he actually had a good and more healthy schedule at this point, but there was still always something to do. This? Percy just had to be a good boy and sit still, nothing to do or to say, just sit there with Nico's cock in his mouth, obediently waiting until Nico would be done with his work and properly fuck his throat.

"You little tease are suckling again", chided Nico amused.

Percy paused. Right. No thinking. Especially no thinking about how Nico was going to fuck his throat, because that always turned Percy on and made him want to suck Nico into full hardness. He gave an apologetic little whimper, which was answered with a pat on the head.

"Not getting you out of your punishment, regardless of how cute you are", stated Nico casually.

Percy paused, even with the breathing, for just a moment. Tonight, they were going to try out a particular thing Percy had put on the request list during their negotiations. Spanking. It was one of the things Percy had enjoyed since his second boyfriend and he was very much looking forward to sharing that with Nico too. Smiling to himself, Percy carefully caressed the cock in his mouth with a slow lick of his tongue, making Nico hiss. He wanted to earn that punishment, after all.

"You really are a little tease", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes. "Ten more minutes, amore."

Percy hummed, the vibration making Nico shudder. Snuggling up to Nico's thigh, Percy closed his eyes and decided to relax until Nico was done with his work for the day. Nico's fingers carding through his hair was such a nice and lulling motion. The vibrator inside him turned down again, allowing him to relax some more. As it turned to full force again, Percy opened his eyes, knowing that Nico was done with his work for the day. Papers shuffled and were put down.

"Very well, my darling, why don't you get my cock nicely hard?", asked Nico with a smirk. "And then make me come with that naughty mouth of yours. I worked so hard, I deserve the release."

"Yes, Mister di Angelo", purred Percy, licking his lips greedily.

Nico snorted amused. Percy liked calling him that in bed and who was Nico to argue? Leaning back, he watched in amazement how Percy licked and kissed Nico's cock before swallowing it again. Nico's hand was still on top of Percy's head, patting it in praising as Percy sucked him off hungrily. Having Percy's hot wet mouth around his dick while he was working was highly motivating to finish said work and get to the fun part. Ever since Percy had reluctantly asked Nico if he'd be up to spanking the cute barista, Nico had been fantasizing about it. His hand itched to do it. Just the thought of it, additional to the feeling of Percy's tight throat around his cock, send him over the edge and made him come down said tight throat without a warning. Percy chocked a little on it, followed by a moan from the younger one. As soon as Nico was done coming, Percy slowly pulled off Nico's cock and eagerly started licking it completely clean.

"Good boy", praised Nico, panting softly. "Come up here, darling."

Percy smiled as he climbed onto Nico's lab, straddling it and wrapping his arms around Nico's neck. He looked down at Nico with hooded eyes before leaning in for a kiss, hands running through Nico's hair. When they parted, Percy caressed Nico's short and well-trimmed side-burns softly.

"You should cut back on your work too, old man", teased Percy softly. "You're getting gray."

"Gray? Old man?", grunted Nico offended. "Well, someone really wants his spanking."

Percy grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat, winking. "What can I say? I'm a tease."

"Yes, you are", agreed Nico, one eyebrow raised. "So why don't you lay down on my lap and we ensure this little tease turns back into a good boy, mh? To earn yourself your own orgasm later..."

Percy nodded wildly and adjusted to lay sprawled out on Nico's lap. He really loved being Nico's good boy, he loved the way Nico took care of him. And taking care of him included punishing him when he misbehaved. Grinning, Percy wiggled his ass a bit. He yelped when the first slap hit his rear. Nico chuckled amused before he placed the second one. After the fifth, Percy started wiggling around. Nico had big hands and they came down pretty hard. His ass started growing more sensitive as hit after hit was placed on his ass. His skin grew more heated. By the fifteenth spank, Percy was squirming around, but Nico wasn't having any of it, he held Percy firmly in place. Twenty-five. That was what they had agreed on and that was what Percy was getting. More and harder slaps hit Percy's ass, echoing in the large home office. Whimpering softly, Percy held onto the arm-rest of the large, expensive office chair and obediently endured the rest of his punishment. The last hit was particularly hard, sending a jolt of pleasurable pain through Percy's whole being, staring at his very sore and heated ass. Breathing hard, Percy kept clinging onto the chair until Nico carefully pried his fingers off and adjusted Percy on his lap, arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Sh, there, hey, calm down", whispered Nico lowly, caressing Percy's sides. "You did very good. You're a very, very good boy for me. Mh, my good boy, aren't you?"

Percy's brain felt positively numb from the over-stimulation of being spanked so hard and _still_ having the vibrator nestled tightly against his prostate, buzzing just softly enough to drive him insane. He was so hard from having spend that hour under Nico's desk and warming his cock, thinking of all the naughty things that would follow, but now he actually got it and he was a bit overwhelmed, in the best kind of ways. And now Nico was kissing his face and praising him and caressing him tenderly, showering him with affection. Calling Percy his good boy.

"Yes, I am, daddy", mumbled Percy on his pleasure high, dopey grin in place and eyes closed.

The caresses and kisses paused. Paused long enough for Percy to realize what he had just said. His eyes snapped open and widened in embarrassment and panic. He tried to scramble off Nico's lap to get some healthy distance between them, but Nico effectively held him in place with his embrace.

"What did you just say, Perseus?", asked Nico, softly yet firmly.

He held onto Percy with one arm but let go with the other so he could grasp Percy's chin and force him to look at the older man, embarrassed blush and wide eyes and all. Still, Percy tried to avert his gaze again, blush intensifying even more. Nico frowned, grip tightening – not painfully so, but firm enough to keep him from avoiding the billionaire. Percy started chewing his lips.

"N—Nothing?", offered Percy reluctantly.

"You're lying. I thought both of us agreed that lying was a _big_ no-go in this relationship. Right after 'invasion of privacy', if I remember that correctly", hummed Nico displeased.

Biting his lower lip nearly hard enough to break the skin, Percy stared down at Nico's collarbone, at the very least avoiding his gaze. "I... I said 'Yes, I am, daddy'..."

"Daddy, huh?", echoed Nico with a thoughtful and slightly amused look on his face. "That's new."

"I—I didn't mean to say it", stammered Percy utterly embarrassed.

As soon as Nico let go of his chin, Percy buried is face in Nico's neck, trying to hide the intense embarrassment that was flooding him. But Nico didn't push him away, if anything he pulled Percy closed, caressing Percy's back soothingly and kissing the top of Percy's head.

"Sh, hey, no panicking", whispered Nico softly. "Listen to my breathing and try to mirror it. There is absolutely no reason for you to panic, sweetheart. Everything's alright."

"H—How's everything alright?", complained Percy. "I—I just said something incredibly stupid and embarrassing I really didn't _mean_ to say it and ruin the mood and now everything's ruined and-"

"Will you shut up, darling?", requested Nico, resting two fingers against Percy's lips. "When we... agreed to do more in the bedroom than just have sex, we both swore that there won't be any embarrassment or judgment about what the other wants, because otherwise we can't properly talk about it and decide what we like and what we don't like. So there is absolutely no reason for you to feel like you ruined anything by calling me 'daddy', Perseus. The only problem I see is that you didn't bring this up when the two of us were sitting together in the living room, writing down kink lists together. Why this? Why do you feel so incredibly uncomfortable with this?"

Percy groaned in frustration, trying to bury his face even deeper in Nico's neck and shoulder. "Because the other stuff is just _stuff_ , but this is _weird_. Asking you to do things to me is one thing, but... I mean, incest is weird and creepy and not okay and thinking that, calling you that..."

"Perseus...", started Nico slowly, running his fingers through Percy's hair. "Calling me 'daddy' doesn't actually mean I'm your father and it also doesn't mean you want to sleep with your father. I understand, darling. Your biological father died before you were even _born_. You were forced to live with an abusive stepfather for six years and when your mother finally married a good man, you were in your teens and... never really saw him as your father. I met the guy, you call him by his first name. Nice man, loves your mother a lot and cares a lot about you too, but he wasn't bolt enough to be a proper father-figure to you at first and by the time his and your mother's relationship progressed into a good marriage and he would have been more sure of it, you already moved out for college." Percy peeked out from hiding to offer Nico a surprised and doubtful look. "Well, I listen to you when you talk and... I also think about it. I think about you a lot, Percy. You calling me daddy? Just puts things into perspective. But thinking about it, it's really not that much of a surprise. I keep showering you with affection and presents in a way no one ever has. And, well, with our little games... I also became an older authority figure in your life."

"Stop psycho-analyzing me", frowned Percy disturbed. "You were supposed to freak out and call me a freak for calling you that, not go all 'it is perfectly reasonable and makes sense' on me."

"You're so cute", chuckled Nico and kissed Percy softly. "I love you, Percy. I just want to help you. Make you see that you're not e freak for your kinks. Thought we already established that beforehand, didn't expect you to have one more up your sleeve that embarrasses you. And as your boyfriend and your dom, it's my duty to ensure you that you're _not_ a freak and that I still love you."

Percy wiggled his nose in that cute way of his as he stared at Nico doubtfully. "O—Okay. Maybe you're... right. Maybe I should have brought this up when we were doing the talking and it could have saved us from this awkward moment, but I was just too embarrassed. So... now that we did the talking again, think we can just... forget this ever happened and maybe move on to at the very least the cuddles? You know I love my cuddles."

"And how about we don't forget about it and continue with the talking?", suggested Nico a bit amused, caressing Percy's cheek and gently making him look at Nico once more.

"No", groaned Percy, back to utter embarrassment, shaking his head nearly childishly.

Nico raised one unimpressed eyebrow. "Not in a mood to be my good boy anymore, mh?" Percy made that cute pouty face that indicated he felt inclined to do one thing even though he actually wanted to do something else. "C'mon, not the pouting, Perseus. Be a good boy for daddy and talk to me about your feelings, otherwise I can't properly be there for you, baby."

Percy stared at Nico, pupils blown just a little bit wider. "...W—What?"

Raising also the other eyebrow, Nico shrugged a little. "I like taking care of you. I like spoiling you. I like ordering you around and controlling you, rewarding you for good behavior and punishing you for bad behavior. If you enjoy calling me daddy and if it entails you actually allowing me all the pampering and showering you in gifts, then I'm all game."

"Are you... teasing me?", asked Percy with a doubtful frown.

"Maybe a little bit", grinned Nico mischievously, kissing the corner of Percy's mouth. "But I am also completely serious here. If that's something you want, I'm game. It's actually kind of... a turn on, Perseus. Would you like to call me that? There's absolutely no judgment, baby."

Percy's cheeks turned red again as his eyes slowly traveled up to find Nico's. "I... I'd like that. I'd love to be... t—to be daddy's good boy. What you said is true. I never... I really never had an older male authority figure, or an older man who cared enough to... take care of me like you do. It's what I always wanted, but... so very, very different. Honestly, I... didn't _expect_ it. It's not like... like spankings or anything that I had on my list, because this wasn't on my list. Leo and Piper and Annabeth started calling you my sugar daddy and... and... it got me thinking about it. A lot. And I started fantasizing and... I... Why are you like this?"

"What?", asked Nico, half surprised and half amused.

Percy glared at him defiantly. "Why are you so fucking perfect? All... understanding and loving. You're literally Prince Charming, who came rushing into my life, sweeping me off my feet, showering with love and affection and kisses and gifts and attention..."

Nico grinned a bit amused. "Your fault, really. You make me want to do all those things. You're everything _I_ ever dreamed of and I'm just... very eager to give you everything you could ever want."

Biting his lower lip once, Percy slowly leaned in to whisper into Nico's ear. "You _are_ giving me everything I could ever want. And I'm not talking about the material stuff. You give me a place to call home in your arms, you give me your love and make me feel safe. And I love you for that."

"Good", whispered Nico, kissing Percy softly. "Because you're my good boy, right?"

"Yes... daddy", replied Percy, lower lip caught between his teeth.

There was a pleasant, soft smile on Nico's lips. "Say it for me, Perseus. The whole thing."

"I'm... daddy's good boy", whispered Percy, cheeks turning red once more.

"Good boy", murmured Nico, eyes dark. "And my good boy took his punishment so well, I think I do have a treat for you, if you want it... If you're still in the mood, baby."

Licking his lips slowly, Percy adjusted himself to straddle Nico's waist again. "I want my reward."

Nico grinned pleased, grasping Percy by his red, sore ass to lift him up and carry him out of the office and through the hall to Nico's bedroom, where Nico carefully spread Percy out on the bed.

"Be good and spread your legs for me, sweetheart", whispered Nico softly.

Hastily, Percy spread his legs eagerly for Nico, offering his half-hard cock and his filled hole to Nico. Smirking, Nico slowly pulled the vibrator out of his lover, running the vibrating toy along Percy's length once to tease. Percy mewled a little and jerked.

"P—Please, so horny. Just... Just fuck me", requested Percy with an edge of desperation.

"Ask nicely again, sweetheart", whispered Nico firmly, grasping Percy's cock.

"D—Daddy... will you fuck me, please?", asked Percy with wide, hopeful eyes.

A pleased expression spread over Nico's face just before he leaned down to kiss Percy. Very slowly, Nico eased his way into Percy's by the toy loosened hole. Both of them groaned relieved as they were united like this. Nico slowly thrust shallowly into his lover, the hand around Percy's cock massaging the hardness tenderly. With all the patience of a saint, Nico kept his thrusts slow and teasing, knowing it was driving his lover insane. Percy beneath him was positively whimpering after a while and Nico was thoroughly enjoying it.

"You had a long day, baby boy", whispered Nico softly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Percy's cock. "Would you like to come for me, mh? Be a good boy and come for daddy?"

And damn it all, that was really all it took for Percy to come hard into Nico's hand and spray his seed all over his own chest with so much force, a little bit hit Percy's cheek and chin. Gasping and panting, Percy looked down at Nico and watched how his lover kept fucking him, now harder and sharper than before. Nico was clearly aiming for his own orgasm. Within the next couple of deep thrusts did Nico come for the second time today, feeling that incredible tightness of Percy's ass milking him for his orgasm. And Nico spent every last drop deep inside his lover.

"Good", gasped Nico, collapsing right next to Percy on the bed. "Damn, that was good..."

"Yeah", agreed Percy, snuggling up to his lover, looking even happier than normal.

Nico smiled and kissed the top of Percy's head.

/break\

Percy wiggled his ass a bit uncomfortably. Nico had fucked him this morning after waking up, then the billionaire had plugged him and they shared breakfast. So, there was still a load of cum and a plug settled inside his ass, but Percy was also trying to work on an essay for one of his classes. He was down to his boxers and a shirt that belonged to Nico. With his laptop laying on the ground in front of him, Percy was sprawled out on the floor and trying to do his homework. Occasionally, Percy would sneak a glance up at Nico, who was sitting at his desk and working.

"I'm thirsty, daddy", stated Percy softly.

For the past three weeks, they had incorporated Percy's daddy kink into their relationship. Especially when life – work, his friends, college, even his family – became too much for Percy and he needed an escape, a safe place where he could just not stand up tall and strong for the benefit of others, Nico would welcome him with open arms and Percy got to be whatever he wanted to be. Just the boyfriend who got taken out on fancy dates, or the obedient little sub who followed his dom's orders, or – like right now – daddy's good but spoiled boy. Nico opened one of the drawers of his desk and handed Percy an honest to god _juice box_. Percy blinked a couple of times.

"What, you spoiled brat?", asked Nico teasingly without looking up from his own laptop. "You keep doing that, I figured I could as well store something... befitting in my desk to save me the trip downstairs to get you a glass of juice from the kitchen. Now be a good boy and let daddy work."

Catching his lower lip between his teeth, Percy blushed and took the offered juice box. "Thank you, daddy. I'll be good and quiet now so you can work."

"Yes, sweetheart. Be good and finish your homework", nodded Nico, patting Percy's head.

"Kay, daddy", hummed Percy pleased, sucking on the straw.

Percy smiled to himself as he continued with his essay. It was just so much easier to concentrate on the essay here, with Nico with him and without his nagging flatmates – he loved Piper, Annabeth and Leo, but Leo was _loud_ and tended to blow up the toaster which knocked out the electronics in the entire apartment and had cost Percy an essay before, while Annabeth and Piper usually spent Sunday occupying the living room to watch a rom com flick, make fun of it and make out on the couch. Sure, if Percy said he'd need the living room to work on an essay they'd give it to him, because their bedrooms were kinda small and cramped as it was and Leo liked to sleep Sunday afternoons because he worked half of Saturday night at another diner, but Percy didn't want to _intrude_ on Piper's and Annabeth's couple time. Here, he had all the space and all the peace and quiet and the mind for it too. Sipping his juice, Percy continued writing his essay.

"Daddy", said Percy softly, sitting up on his knees and tugging on Nico's shirt.

"Mh, sweetheart? Daddy said not to bother him", sighed Nico, turning to look at Percy pointedly.

"But I finished my homework", pouted Percy.

Nico raised one eyebrow, looking over Percy's shoulder at his lover's laptop. "Already?"

"Yes, daddy", grinned Percy proudly. "Finally all done. Can I have a reward now?"

"You want a cookie?", asked Nico teasingly.

Back to pouting, Percy let his gaze drop to Nico's crotch. "Was thinking about something different."

"Yeah? A lollipop?", inquired Nico, honestly pulling out one of those ridiculously oversized flat lollies out of the same drawer as the juice box earlier. "If you don't say what you want..."

Glaring a bit, Percy took the lollipop and started licking it. "I want your _cock_. Been working on that stupid essay for the last six hours nearly straight... And, well, been working on the stupid essay for the last three weeks actually. I _deserve_ a good fuck."

"Being cheeky again", warned Nico a bit amused. "You did very good, finishing your homework, but I still got some work to do, so you will continue being nice and quiet. Once daddy's done with his work, he'll bend you over the table and fuck your brains out, that sound good?"

Percy grinned broadly at that and sat down on the desk, right next to Nico. He continued licking his lollipop while watching Nico work and kicking his legs back and forth. For the most part, Nico didn't mind him too much – and honestly, Percy was impressed by Nico's concentration skills.

"Okay", announced Nico after another twenty minutes. "All done."

Percy blinked slowly and looked up from his cellphone on which he had been playing for the past five minutes, because his attention span did not allow those kind of things like sitting still for twenty minutes without anything to do. Putting his phone away, Percy looked at Nico eagerly.

"Will you bend me over the table now, like you promised?", asked Percy.

Chuckling, Nico pushed away from the desk and cleared enough of it to make room for Percy. Without further instruction needed, Percy got comfortable on said desk, arms crossed in front of him and chin resting on it as he stuck his ass out for Nico to take. Smirking, Nico pulled down Percy's boxers to reveal that gorgeous, firm butt. Squeezing it once tightly, Nico moved to pull the plug out of his lover. Percy clenched down to stop the cum inside of him from spilling. Nico hummed pleased by that and grabbed Percy by the hips firmly. Grinning, Percy adjusted to hold onto the edge of the table now. When Nico promised to bend him over the table, the billionaire went at it _hard_. Without a warning, Nico thrust into him, making Percy gasp. And right away, Nico was pistoling into him, fucking him so hard, the desk shook under the harsh movement. Percy moaned shamelessly, begging his daddy to fuck him harder.

"S—Such a good boy", groaned Nico, grip on Percy tightening even more. "Whose good boy?"

"Y—Yours", whimpered Percy, nails scratching on the desk. "Your good boy, daddy!"

"And what do you _want_ , my good boy?", asked Nico teasingly.

"Wanna come, daddy", gasped Percy. "Wanna come on your cock, daddy."

"Say it again", growled Nico, eyes dark with lust as he thrust mercilessly into his lover.

"D—Daddy", whimpered Percy pleadingly. "Daddy, please. Please, daddy."

Groaning, Nico thrust even wilder, assaulting Percy's prostate until his younger lover came without Nico even touching his cock. Percy collapsed back down on the desk breathlessly, waiting for Nico to finish. The billionaire was more than pleased to just use the tight hole until he got to fill it up with another load of cum. Percy whimpered softly at that, loving the feeling of Nico coming inside him. When pulling out, Nico mindfully put the plug back in and patted Percy's butt in praising.

"Good boy", panted Nico. "Daddy's good boy. How about cuddles and a nap now, mh?"

"Sounds perfect, daddy", yawned Percy.

/break\

"You aced your mid-term essay. I gotta say, as skeptical as I was about that billionaire taking an interest in the barista at first, he seems to be real good for you", observed Annabeth impressed while going through Percy's essay. "You're more well-rested now that you don't work _that much_ anymore. You're more at ease since you're with him. Happier. Healthier. Grades are going up too."

Percy grinned where he was laying on the ground with Leo and Piper, sharing a celebratory pizza, while Annabeth seemed more interested in the content of the silly essay Percy's professor had handed back out today. Percy rolled his eyes as he continued munching on the pizza.

"What can I say? I love him. He loves me. It's pretty darn perfect", shrugged Percy.

"I'd love it too if I had some hot guy spending all that money on me and looking at me all sexy", huffed Leo teasingly, nudging Percy's side. "You're one lucky bastard."

"Oh. That reminds me. Nico asked if you guys would like to go on a vacation with us during summer break? He took three weeks off to take me to the Hamptons and then his friends invited themselves and he suggested I should ask my best friends too. So... who's willing to stop teasing me so they earn themselves a trip to the Hamptons?", offered Percy cheekily.

"Don't be mean, Percy", chided Annabeth with a frown. "You are so not dangling a vacation in front of our face and then take it away again, right?"

"Well, will you at least consider not teasing me in front of Nico?", begged Percy embarrassed.

"Perhaps", chuckled Annabeth, ruffling Percy's hair.

"Time to buy new bikinis", declared Piper eagerly, eyes sparkling.

"...But I don't wanna wear a bikini", complained Leo with a playful frown.

Percy, Piper and Annabeth laughed at that and shook their heads.

/break\

"I think this was a wonderful idea, Nico", praised Nico's younger sister happily.

The only family Nico had left; his little half-sister Hazel, off-spring from an affair Hades di Angelo had with the secretary. What a scandal. Not that Nico cared, he loved her dearly. Sure, she had met Percy before, but Nico was planning on making Percy part of his family at one point, so he wanted them to know each other better than just on the surface. Hazel hummed pleased from where she sat in the front, right next to her fiance who was driving the car. Frank Zhang was an old friend of theirs. Nico and Frank had been friends since middle school, where they had been nerds together. Frank had been the only one at the fancy boarding school befriending him for who he was and not who his father was. The two stayed in contact when Nico went to high school, which was how Nico had met the other two people he had invited for this little summer vacation – Jason and Reyna. Nico had met them through Frank and Frank had met Hazel through Nico and somehow, the five of them were still tightly intertwined and Nico liked it that way. A person didn't need dozens of friends, just a hand full of true friends was enough and Nico had found those true friends.

"And you said Percy invited some of his friends too?", asked Frank curiously.

"Yeah", confirmed Nico, not looking up from his tablet. "His flatmates. Piper, Annabeth and Leo."

"You think you can tell us something more than just their names?", asked Hazel amused.

"Annabeth is an architecture major. Very bossy. A bit of a control freak. But she loves Percy nearly above all else, so she's in my good graces. Her girlfriend Piper is... an odd character. She changed her major three times since I know her. Honestly, I don't even know what the current one is. She's kind of all over the place, which really describes her character pretty well. But she's good. And then there is Leo... Leo is very... special. Special in the sense that I'd like to lock him up in the basement to get some peace and quiet whenever I visit their apartment, but Percy forbade me from doing so."

"Well, that does sound like our little vacation is going to be fun", grinned Hazel amused.

Nico hummed in agreement. Vacations were exhausting, because paparazzi always accused him of scouting for new talents whenever he went anywhere, really. For a long time, the press had also claimed that Percy would be the next star in the sky – and Nico would put him there. That it was some kind of plot to get his name out there before the first album got out. The first time Nico had heard Percy under the shower, he had nearly laughed out loud because of that article, because Percy couldn't carry a tune, even if his life would depend on it.

"Ah, sweet secondary home", sighed Nico as they finally stopped the car on his property.

"Finally!", exclaimed an annoyed looking blonde guy.

Nico blinked a couple of times. There was already a car parked outside the building, a gorgeous Latina sitting on the hood of said car and the annoyed blonde leaning against it.

"Well, I told you to follow me. Not to come here early and stand before a locked door", pointed Nico out, a bit amused. "Were that eager to get away from work?"

Jason and Reyna were the other important people in his life, aside from Percy, Hazel and Frank. Nico smiled, he was happy to have all his important people in one place for the next two weeks.

"You have no idea how eager", sighed Jason, rolling his shoulders once.

"If I were you, I would have waited for tonight though", argued Frank with a frown, carrying nearly all backpacks. "Because being here early means we're going to clean up, restock the fridge and prepare rooms for everyone. Vacation only starts tomorrow when the others come."

"Oh, come on", whined Jason with a glare. "Can't we wait until the others come and can help too?"

"Jay, don't be silly", chided Reyna and rolled her eyes. "We could not possibly expect precious Percy to clean up here. Nico and Percy have been apart for an entire week. As soon as they're reunited, this mansion and we all are very far down the list of priorities."

"Exactly", agreed Nico, ignoring his friends' teasing. "I want to welcome Percy to a prim and proper mansion so I can ravish him in peace while you get acquainted with his friends."

"Brother", complained Hazel and made a face.

"Shush, your room is like in a totally different wing of the mansion", dismissed Nico.

"Still I will _know_ what you're doing", groaned Hazel like a stubborn child.

"Oh, don't be silly", teased Reyna amused. "We're all going to have lots of sex the following three weeks. After all, this is vacation time and there's going to be a lot of sweating and swim clothes..."

"Please stop picturing Jason in swim shorts", requested Hazel.

"Please continue picturing Jason in swim shorts", countered Jason with a broad grin.

"Please shut up, all of you, and get started", interrupted Nico. "Lots of work to do."

/break\

Even though Percy had promised himself to never be in awe of anything Nico owned again, he still stared with his mouth open as they entered the castle-like mansion that Nico owned, right at the beach – a private patch of the beach. It was so incredibly beautiful.

"Amore, you're here."

Percy whirled around to see Nico approaching them. Leo and Piper were getting the luggage out of Leo's car, while Annabeth stood next to Percy, also staring at the building, though with the eyes of an architect. Percy smiled as he ran over into Nico's arm. The billionaire chuckled amused as he laid his arms around Percy's waist and whirled him around a few times while kissing. There was such a tender smile on Percy's lips as he looked down at Nico, arms around Nico's shoulders while Nico was holding onto his thighs. Neither was thinking about letting go of the other.

"This is beautiful", whispered Percy, getting lost in Nico's eyes. "The castle, I mean."

"Let me carry you inside and show you around", offered Nico softly.

"He can walk on his own", called Annabeth out and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he can. And I can carry him", hummed Nico, not minding her. "Hello to you too."

Percy giggled a little as Nico did carry him inside. Clinging onto Nico, Percy looked around in awe. He waved a greeting when they walked past Frank, Hazel, Jason and Reyna, who were waiting inside to welcome them. Nico was still fixated on Percy's eyes.

"Will you two stop it?!", called Leo out loudly. "You've only been apart for a week!"

"Week's enough to miss my Perseus", huffed Nico annoyed.

"Don't even try", chuckled Hazel amused. "They'll be gone for the next two hours. I'm Nico's sister, Hazel. It's nice to meet you in person. How about I show you to your rooms?"

"Leo Valdez, supreme best buddy", replied Leo eagerly. "And yeah, rooms would be great."

Percy smiled happily as he clung onto Nico and allowed the billionaire to carry him upstairs, where he was instantly dumped on the bed in the master bedroom. He grinned pleased as Nico leaned down and started kissing Percy passionately. The barista sighed pleased by that.

"I missed you", whispered Percy while he caressed Nico's hair.

"Oh, really?", asked Nico teasingly from where he was kissing down Percy's neck. "But you were being a good boy while I was gone, right?"

A small, playful smile tugged on Percy's lips as he slowly pulled Nico up and into another kiss. "Yes, daddy. I was being _very_ good. Impatient, but good."

"Not anymore", whispered Nico soothingly. "I'm here now, babe. And we got the whole next three weeks to ourselves. Well, and our annoying friends, but mainly you and me."

"Mainly you and me sounds good", grinned Percy pleased.

/break\

It was, of course, not just Percy and Nico. They went to town together with the others, to the beach, lazing about in the giant garden or on the couches in one of the living rooms, having breakfast together on the balcony and generally getting to know each other properly.

It was on their fourth day together in the Hamptons that they actually had cooked together. Well, it was a big barbeque and they had made various delicious looking salads to go along with the meat. Frank was a beast at the grill, even though Leo, Piper and Jason had tried to take it over, the man defended his grill from anyone trying to butt in. In the end, no one had any problems with it, because damn, Frank was a genius. Percy felt positively blissed out. Good food after a very long and very exhausting day – Nico and Percy had started it off with a two hour session of bondage fun and fucking, followed by brunch with Hazel, Piper and Annabeth for Percy, then a shopping-tour with Hazel and Reyna, the afternoon had been spent at the beach swimming and playing volleyball.

"Can you pass me the potato salad, daddy?", asked Percy a bit tired.

His mind was replaying the exhausting but fun day he has had today. Nico hummed, eating with one hand and passing the salad with the other. He didn't even notice at first, until he noticed the stares from everyone at the table and how silent it had gotten. Percy was blissfully unaware, clearly distracted by his own thoughts and the slowly settling tiredness.

"...Well, that was unexpected", pointed Reyna out dryly.

"Not really", disagreed Annabeth with a thoughtful frown. "Have you seen the way Nico pampers Percy and showers him with gifts? Most of those rather... childish, actually."

"So I was right after all!", exclaimed Leo triumphantly. "Nico _is_ your sugar daddy."

Percy had paused in the middle of serving himself more potato salad, staring at everyone with large, frantic eyes. Panicked, really. Ready to bolt. Nico frowned concerned, searching Percy's eyes.

"Babe?", whispered Nico softly. "You alright?"

"Hey, man. We're just teasing", assured Frank with a frown, elbowing Percy.

"You're not... uh...", drawled Percy confused and worried.

"Dude, I accidentally walked into some nasty shit that you and Nico did in our bedroom. You calling him daddy? Not even half as weird as that", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding", huffed Jason and turned a bit green. "I have seen things, things no bro ever should see his bro doing... I am already mentally scared for life."

The atmosphere relaxed with that again, the others laughing softly and continuing their teasing. Percy smiled very carefully and slowly eased up too as their friends continued with the banter and with treating him just the way they always did. Nico encouraging smile helped too. Percy knew he could be glad that he had found those people – all of them. The amazing, caring boyfriend just as much as those wonderful friends of his.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
